In recent years, liquid chromatography devices are often used for sample analysis in the field of organic chemistry, biochemistry, medicine or the like. An example of a liquid chromatography device is disclosed in e.g. Patent Document 1. FIG. 5 shows the structure of a typical liquid chromatography device. The illustrated liquid chromatography device X includes a column 91, a detector 92, a liquid feed pump 93, an injection valve 94, a sample suction nozzle 95 and a suction unit 96. The liquid feed pump 93 is attached to a mobile phase container B containing a mobile phase such as an eluant and can feed the eluant to the column 91 via the injection valve 94. The sample suction nozzle 95 is attached to a sample container C containing a sample. The suction unit 96 is used to draw the sample into the injection valve 94.
The liquid chromatography device X is controlled by a controller, not shown. The controller controls the device so that the eluant is fed by the liquid feed pump 93 into the column 91 after the sample drawn into the injection valve 94 is adsorbed to the filler in the column 91 and then measurement is performed by the detector 92. The sample adsorbed to the filler is desorbed by the eluant and separated into components within the column 91. The detector 92 detects each separated component by e.g. measuring the absorbance.
With respect to such a liquid chromatography device X, the measurement accuracy of the device needs to be regularly checked for stable working of the device. For instance, to check the accuracy, two sample containers C one of which contains a sample of a known higher concentration and the other one of which contains a sample of a known lower concentration are prepared, and concentration measurement is performed with respect to each sample container under the above-described control by the controller, to check if correct measurement result corresponding with the known concentration is obtained with respect to each container. In a clinical site, for example, such accuracy check needs to be performed in the morning, during which a lot of other works need to be done. Thus, it is desirable that the accuracy check can be completed quickly. However, with the conventional liquid chromatography device X, the measurement for accuracy check takes much time, because the nozzle or the like needs to be cleaned every time the sample is changed.
Moreover, to check the accuracy of the device more precisely, the measurement of a sample of a known concentration for such accuracy check is usually performed a plurality of times, e.g. three times, with respect to each concentration. To perform measurement a plurality of times with the liquid chromatography device X, a large number of sample containers need to be prepared, which requires much time for sample preparation and much cost.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H10-96715